You Can't Forget the Past
by Invisia
Summary: It's 2017, and Abbie and Mhea are enjoying their sixth year at Hogwarts. However, Abbie's suspicions of seventh-year Logan Bradley lead the girls to find an astonishing discovery, a dire plot, and the whole world is in danger...
1. Chapter 1 Abbie

**A/N: **Okay, so this story is a collab between me and my friend Mhea (pinkpuppyx on wattpad). I write all the 'odd' numbered chapters (i.e, the 'Abbie' chapters) and she writes all the even-numbered chapters (i.e, the 'Mhea' chapters). The story starts January 2017.

**Disclaimer: **Neither myself nor Mhea own Harry Potter... Nor do I own Ultraviolet, which belongs to RJ Anderson.

* * *

**Chapter One**

** Abbie**

* * *

I yawned. Sunlight was streaming in through the curtains into the dorm. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

My roommates were divided- two were sleeping, one was getting dressed, and one wasn't there. I yawned, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Morning Gabby," I greeted. Gabrielle Law nodded back, brushing her blonde hair. "Where's Mollie?" I asked. Mollie Foster was another of my roommates.

"Bathroom," Gabby replied, jerking her head towards the door leading to our en-suite.

"Sugar!" I hissed under my breath. I really needed the bathroom. Gabby sent me an apologetic look.

"She's in the shower," she told me. "She'll be done in five minutes…"

Silently cursing Mollie, I sat down on my bed and pulled a book from under my pillow. Despite being at Hogwarts with all the interesting books, the wizarding world didn't have any decent fiction. I always brought five or six books with me on the start of term, and would then send them home with an owl and a letter specifying which one I wanted next.

At the moment I was reading _Ultraviolet, _by RJ Anderson. It was one of my favorites, about a girl locked up in a mental institute because nobody understands what's wrong with her. In the end, it turns out that she has Synesthesia. Then there's the added mystery of her classmate Tori, who goes missing at the same time as Alison has her mental breakdown…

The door to the bathroom opened, startling me out of the book. Marking my page, I raced to the bathroom, pushing past Molly in my haste.

"Hey!" the girl cried.

"Sorry!" I yelled, slamming the door shut and turning the lock.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I was descending the spiral stairs into the Ravenclaw common room. Feeling oddly cheery this morning, I waved at the giant statue of Rowena, and trotted out of the door.

Hogwarts is a great castle. There are so many staircases, trapdoors and passageways, you can get anywhere in no time at all! As it was, I was in the Great Hall for breakfast not five minutes later. I waved at Erin, my second-year sister, who was sat at the Hufflepuff table with her friends. Erin waved back, and I took my seat at the Ravenclaw table. It was still early, only twenty-past eight- Mhea wouldn't be here till half past at the earliest.

I was just finishing my mountain of toast when Mhea came in. I looked up, and my face fell. She was still hanging around with that Logan Bradley guy. Now, I'm not one to judge or anything, but I really can't stand Logan Bradley. He's Slytherin, like Mhea, but in the year above us. He's tall and dark-haired, a muggle-born, and super-popular. He has his own little gang that follow him around, mostly Slytherins, a couple Ravenclaws and even a Gryffindor! Now _that _was something you did not see every day.

Deciding that I was done with breakfast, I picked my bag up from the bench beside me and wandered over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Mhea!" I greeted. Mhea turned to me, grinning.

"Hi Abbie! Hold on a minute-" She turned to say something to Logan Bradley (at whom I glared), before picking up a piece of toast and following me out of the hall. Now, up until fourth year, Mhea never ate breakfast. These past couple years I've managed to convince her to eat _something, _but she never takes much. That's why she's so easy to lure away from breakfast...

"Care of Magical Creatures first," I told Mhea. "Then Defense."

"Speaking of Defense," Mhea fumbled with her bag, "Did you do that essay on the patronus that Professor Jameson asked us to do? It's supposed to be six inches, but I only got four…"

"Want to copy?" I sighed, holding out my six-inch long essay. Mhea nodded, taking it from me.

"Thanks!" she grinned, scribbling stuff down.

"What do you think Professor Hagrid has for us today?" Mhea asked me, handing me back my essay. I slipped it into my bag.

"Knowing him? Probably a manticore," I sighed. Mhea nodded seriously, then we both cracked up.

"Come on!" I gasped, "Let's go down to Hagrid's!"

It only took five minutes, and fifteen minutes after we left the great hall, class had begun.

"Today class," Professor Hagrid said, "I got a treat for yer." The class exchanged an uneasy glance. Hagrid's treats weren't always, well, treats, if you know what I mean.

"Today we'll be goin' in ter the forest. There's a couple o' unicorn foals I want yer to meet."

Mhea and I exchanged an excited glance.

"Unicorns!" I hissed.

"Unicorns are epic!" she agreed. Whispering amongst themselves, the whole class followed Hagrid into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: **I will post 2 chapters (an Abbie and a Mhea) at a time, since a lot of these chapters are short. Also, if you hadn't guessed, Abbie, Mhea and Erin are real people. Abbie is me, Mhea is my friend and Erin is my little sister.


	2. Chapter 2 Mhea

**A/N: **Here's the first Mhea chapter. Enjoy and all that stuff!

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone read these things? For the last time, NO, I do not own Harry Potter, and never will!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Mhea**

* * *

Me and Abbie are in the forest and in front of us is one of the most beautiful animals I have ever seen.

"It's so beautiful." Abbie whispered to me

"Yeah, I know," I whispered back

"Now then everybody settle down can anybody tell me some facts about the beautiful creatures that is the unicorn?" Hagrid asked. As always Abbie's hand was straight up but surprisingly Brittany's hand was up too. Brittany was Abbie's and my friend, but she stabbed us in the back so she's our enemy. She goes out with Logan. I like Logan but Abbie hates him.

"Yes, Brittany?"

"I'm still prettier." God, she is such a dumb blond!

"Abbie, can you answer?"

"The unicorn is a magical creature. Strong, wild, and fierce, it was impossible to tame by man. Unicorn foals are born pure gold in colour. They remain so until they are about two years old, at which time they turn silver in colour. At around four-years-old their horn grows in. They are fully grown at about seven years old, at which at this age they turn a shade of pure white that is so bright that it makes freshly fallen snow look grey in comparison. Their hooves are golden, remaining so from their gold stage and their blood is silver-blue in colour and shines under the moonlight. It is not known how long a Unicorn can live for, but is guessed to live around 150 years. If you drink the blood of a unicorn you become immortal but can only live a half life."

"Very good Abbie! That is it for this lesson guys."

We all say good bye and head to the next lesson.

"Logan asked me to skip. I'll see you when I get back, bye," I said hugging Abbie.

"Mhea! You know he's not good for you!"

"He's not as bad as you think ya know."

Before she could answer Logan came over. If looks could kill Logan would be dead as Abbie glared at him.

"You ready Mhea?"

"Yeah, sure, bye Abs," I said hugging Abbie bye one last time.

Me and Logan are walking though the forest to go to this hide out we made in my second year.

"So what are we doing?" I asked, feeling a bit awkward

"I don't know… but can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, anything."

"Why does Abbie hate me so much?" Logan asked with a serious look on his face.

"She just thinks you're a bad influence on me, and that your kinda an evil two-faced snake, and that that's an offence to snakes."

"Ha ha ha, so not much then."

"But why do you care if Abs likes you?"

"I don't, but I care if she's saying bad stuff about me to people."

"Okay, well we best get going back. I said I would meet Abbie in the library."

"Okay, bye then, I don't think Abbie would be too pleased if I'm with you when you arrive."

"Yeah, okay, bye," I said standing up to pull him into a friendly good bye hug.

* * *

**A/N: **I quite like Logan as a character, he's fun to work with... *ahem* Anyway, another real person mentioned in this chapter is Brittany. She's this girl who follows Mhea around, even though Mhea doesn't really like her. So... yeah. Like it, hate it? Review!


End file.
